An Exotic Breed
by PalindromicAnna
Summary: A look inside of how comfortable the tweedles are with each other. Tweedles/TwinOCs. Dalton. Disclaimer: Ethan and Evan are CP Coulter's not mine.


Ever since Ethan and Evan had met Brianna and Brielle they had liked everything about them. They liked the way the girls teased. They liked the way Elle was protective of Anna, just as they were of each other. They liked the way Anna would show her insecurities around them and no one else, but most of all they liked the way that even though they haven't known each other that long, the girls trusted them with their lives, as did they with the girls.

As the pair of twins got to know each other more they became more comfortable with each other and with themselves. It was just natural to just share between them, material and physical, not caring who was with whom, all they cared was that they were with each other. If you had told them it was ridiculous for them to believe that they wouldn't become possessive and grow more feelings for one girl over the other, the boys would just stare at you until you realised that you don't know them. That didn't matter to the girls because to them the girls are one identity in two bodies, just like they are. So when they were at Windsor one day by themselves in the boys' room, it didn't matter who's body was against whose as their hands roamed, not caring who they touched, as long as they could make someone feel wanted and be wanted by the hands touching them. They didn't even care if they were touching each other, it just made the experience more personal and to share that with a pair of beautiful talking flowers who think that the moment is special because of that, well it was the cherry on top.

"This feels right," Elle breathed out as she parted her lips from Evan's, moving out of his grasp and over to Ethan who was lying next to her, just cuddling with Anna, leaving butterfly kisses down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tickled her sister on the other side. Ethan turned his attention to Elle, kissing her full on the lips and then rolled her on top of him and kissed Anna the same way as he did with Elle, not wanting her to feel left out. Elle started placing kisses down his collarbone as Evan made his way to Anna, crawling on top of her and placing a languid kiss on her moist lips, stealing her attention away from Ethan.

Neither boy cared if the other got more attention because they just wanted to see their other half happy. Sometimes they would show their love to each other in a more physical form because that's just how they were. They didn't care because it was just them. They didn't want to express it in any other way.

The girls obviously hadn't considered this – the looks on their faces said as much – when Evan cupped Ethan's cheek in his hand and took his lips in a deep kiss, mapping every inch of his brother's mouth. The girls were staring intently, especially at the smiles on the boys' faces when they parted.

"How do you make that look so good? How does that not feel weird?" Anna said softly, still staring, sharing the same sentiment her sister was thinking.

"Do you love Elle?" Evan asked looking down into her eyes. She just nodded.

"Do you hate being separated?" Ethan asked Elle. She also nodded.

"If you hate being apart,"

"And love each other as much as we do,"

"Then nothing else should matter,"

"And it will just feel right."

"It's like soothing each other's pain," the boys concluded, smiling softly at each other.

The girls looked between the boys then tentatively leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the others lips, moving slowly as not to miss a beat. As they pulled apart they smiled.

"You're beautiful in every way," Elle said as she beamed at her sister.

"And you even more so," Anna replied, the same beaming smile plastered on her face.

Cheshire grins made their way onto the boys' faces.

"Both talking flowers are as absolutely stunning as the other," the boys chorused happily.

Both girls grabbed a twin by the scruff of the neck and pulled them in for a long passionate kiss, smiling the whole time.

"Well we're happy little vegemites aren't we?" the girls said in unison.

The boys tilted their heads in confusion then remembered the girls were born in Australia.

"Being Australian has its advantage for you two did you know?" Ethan said smirking.

"Oh really?" both girls questioned curiously.

"Yeah, it makes you exotic,"

"Exciting and adventurous,"

"And incredibly sexy," they both said with a smirk and re-attached their lips to the girls.


End file.
